A Frost Covered Demon
by Space Ace9908
Summary: Rewriting A new guy comes to Jump and the Titans want help with their growing crime problem, but he has problems of his own. Reviews needed. My First Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Teen Titans, nor do I own DC comics. My OC Frost on the other hand is all me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Late one otherwise peaceful night in front of the pizza place on the corner of Main Street is a kid that looked to be about 15 years old, was passing by on the sidewalk. The boy is wearing his usual blue jacket with white ice crystal designs on the sleeves and sides overtop of a sleeveless white t-shirt. The same designs also on the lower legs of his blue cargo pants.

A strange, tattered white cloak hanging around his shoulders waving slightly in a nonexistent wind making it appear seemingly ghostly and untouchable. His spiked snowy white mostly hidden beneath his hood with only his bangs visible hanging down in front of his pale almost gray face matching perfectly with deep ocean blue eyes. Fingerless black leather gloves with a single white snowflake design on the back with hard metal knobs on the knuckles along with a pair of black combat boots completing his outfit. This boy's name is Frost.

Having just arrived in Jump city Frost was lost and understandably frustrated.

"THIS! IS! RIDICULES!" Frost yelled more to himself then the few people that were around him. "I don't have a problem in the world finding this city, but the second I set foot inside of it, I'm completely LOST! You'd think a giant T shaped tower would be easy to find."

Ok, maybe frustrated wasn't a strong enough word for it.

Stopping and taking a seat in one of the many empty chairs on the lower level of the pizza place Frost put his head down into his hands and tried to figure out what to do next.

'…_and the worst part is with even with what few people that are out tonight I can't use any of my power's to find out where their stupid tower is at.'_. He continuing from were he left off. (Sigh) _'Not if I intend to keep them a secret anyway. I want to met the titans on my terms if at all possible'_

During all of his ranting Frost failed to notice that everyone in the area was now giving him funny looks whether it was because of his appearance or his ranting was debatable. He also failed to notice the middle-aged restaurant's owner walking up behind him.

"Hey kid." The man said tapping on Frost's shoulder. The ethereal martial of his cloak moving unnoticed to avoid the older mans hand.

"Hmm, I'm sorry sir. I didn't hear you come over. What did you say?" Frost politely asked turning around and looking up from under his hood to see who was talking to him, his frustration all but forgotten.

(Chuckle) "You said that you where looking for Titans Tower, correct?" The man asked with a friendly smile, amused at Frost's overly polite manner.

"Yes sir, I am but how did you-" Frost started to answer bewildered.

(Chuckling again) "Kid, with how loud you were yelling just now, I'd say it's a safe bet that half the neighborhoods heard you just now".

Looking around Frost finally took note of just how many people were looking at him. With this in mind, Frost adjusted his hood for what little good it did trying to hide the flush of embarrassment on his pale skin.

Standing up. "I'm am very sorry about that sir. I didn't mean to cause a scene." Bowing his head a little in apology as he spoke.

"Don't worry about it, and you can drop all that sir stuff. Just call me Mac, everybody else does, I'm the owner of this fine establishment.".Mac said holdout his hand to shake. "So what's your our name?"

Raising his own gloved hand up Frost gladly shook Mac's hand. "Frost, I'm new to town. So Mac know where they put that tower?" Hope of finding his goal in his voice.

"Yup, they built it out on an island in the bay over there. Out of Towner's like yourself, coming in at night mistake it for a light house all the time too, so don't feel bad." Mac says pointing down the road and out onto the water toward what Frost had indeed first taken to be a light house.

Frost had to ask. "But if they live on an island, then how do they get in and out to the city to help out?"

"I think they've got some kind of private road under the water or something. I can't say for sure though, never seen it myself." Mac answered. "Although more often then not they just fly over."

"Aright then, thanks for the help." Frost said starting to walk off. "Maybe I'll see aye around again sometime, later Mac!" He half yells over his shoulder.

"Wait, your not going to try to go there are you?!" Mac yelled after him. But Frost was already long gone. (Chuckle) "Kid's today."

* * *

Frost now standing at the end of a long dock amongst many warehouses looking across the bay at the gigantic T shaped structure that is Titans Tower sitting on the not so distant island, deep in thought over what to do next

'_Ok now all I have to do is fly over to the tower, knock on there door, tell them what happened and-'_. (Bang) My train of thought quickly derailed as I hit myself in the head. _'Stupid! Why in the world are the _Teen Titans _going to believe you about this whole damn thing. I barely believed it myself, and I _LIVED _thru it! Stupid.'_ (Bang) _'Stupid.'_ (Bang) _'Stupid.'_ (Bang)

"Ow ok, that was dumb." Shaking my head before looking around for anyone in this part of the harbor. _'Well this is the only spot in the city that I can _see_ into that place, might as well take a look-inside.'_

Closing my eyes and summoned up one of my most useful of powers. When I opened my eyes again they were glowing a piercing ice blue light. Focusing on the tower in the distance my vision zoomed in on the structure and begin to make layers of the building seemingly fade away as I looked thro each of them in turn as I searched through the Tower's inerter. After about 20mins of looking for the Titans (and memorizing the buildings layout) I let eyes returning to their normal ocean blue as I came to the consolation that…

"Great, they aren't even home right now." I sighed pinching arch of my nose in frustration before looking up suddenly. "Wait if their not at the tower then they must be…this may be a good thing after all!" I exclaimed with a grin.

My power active again my eyes started to glow once more in their piercing blue light as I turned to face the city. But this time not seeing just the city, but also the life forces of every living creature.

'_Ok Robin and Cyborg are both fully human so finding them will be like finding a needle in… well in a stack of needles, possibility Beast Boy too. My best bet is to try and find Starfire or Raven. Neither of them are human so they should have a different kind of light to them'_. I reasoned to myself as I focused on expanding My 'sight' through-out the entirety city in front of me.

'_Northern neighborhoods… no. Southern harbor… nope. Western shopping district… negative. Central business …yes!'_. Putting more focus on the Central area of the city I saw that among the sea of white colored light's that represented a normal human's life force there was two distinctly different colored life forces together on a roof top, a bright green one and a dark black one. Along with them there were two other slightly abnormal colored human life forces. A large although dimly lit one, the other small but unusually complicated along with a slight green tint to it.

'_Those must be them. No doubt the green one's Starfire I can see her life force a mile away it's so bright. The black one must be Raven, her life force is so dark if I wasn't for Starfire's lighting up the place I would have missed it all together. The other two with them are most likely Cyborg, and Beast Boy by the looks of things.'_

'_But where is Robin then?'_ after 'looking' around some more I saw 1 more life sign inside the building moving round two other's. _'maybe that's him getting ready to ambush some thieves or something.'_ (Shrugging) _'I guess I'll have to find out when I get there.'_

Frost's white cloak moving on its own accord out of the way as a pair of large bladed wings grew out of the previously hidden slits in the clothing near his shoulder blades. Folded behind his back the tips of the longest blades almost touched the ground with the joints of his wings a couple of inches above his head. The wings completely bare up until reached the joint and spread out into four different blades. One of the blade continued along the original and continued along the whole wing and to the very tip. The three other blades arched down slightly and spread out evenly to each section of wing after the joint where they split up. The wings were mostly an almost unnaturally dark color that was darker than the black of space. Seeming so because of the lines of black running along the bright-silver of the blades, contrasting the black completely and making each blade sharp on only one side.

"If there is anything positive about this whole situation it would defiantly have to be flying." Stretching his wings out so as to relieve any lingering discomfort from hiding before leaping into the air. "I never get tired of this."

His wings did not work like a normal birds wings. There was an actual meaning for the empty spaces between the blades. He could charge the spaces with demonic energy and shoot it out like booster rockets. He could also control the amount of energy sent to the different spaces.

In other words it meant that he could fly incredibly fast, well still maintaining complete control his flight by only slightly flexing and turning his wings and controlling the force of the released energies. All of this meaning that Frost's flight was effortless despite his wings not seeming the slightest bit airworthy. (Take that gravity!)

"Lucky its dark enough out tonight for me to fly without being seen. If someone saw me flying thru the city it would net me a lot of unwanted attention" he mutters as he glides towards the spot that still held the lights of the Teen Titans life forces coming from of it.

* * *

Upon arriving Frost quickly retracted his wings his ghostly white cloak returning to its usual place around his shoulders. Relieved to find that the four of them are too busy talking amongst themselves to notice his quiet landing behind one of the building large ventilation unit. Starfire with Beast Boy behind one pillar, Cyborg crouched looking at his cybernetic forearm behind another pillar with Raven who is holding her head and seemingly looking for something.

'_Did Raven sense me just now?'_ Equally curious and worried. (Shrugging) _'Probability just a fluke. Well, weather she did or not, with my wings like it is, she should be incapable of sensing anything from me now… at least I think.'_

"I'm working a Slade lead on the far side of town; sure you guys can handle this without me?" Robin's says his voice coming from what Frost assumed to be a communicator built into Cyborg's arm.

"No problem." Came Cyborg's respond. Just in time for the life force Frost had at first thought was Robin, come out of another vent in the roof.

'_Who the hell?! That is diffidently not Robin.'_ I thought as I inspected the new arrival. He was wearing a mostly black suit with pair of gray gloves and belt. He had a skull mask on with a red X marks over the right eye of his mask, his chest, on his belt buckle, and both sides of his gloves.

'_Who is this guy? None of the news reports had anything on someone like this.'_

"You working for Slade tough guy?" Cyborg called out changing his hand into his sonic cannon as he asked.

"Red X works alone." He said slowly before quickly raising his hand and firing a blast in the shape of a red x.

Cyborg responded with a blast of his own, not only stopping the attack but also continuing on to hit the spot Red X just jumped away from. Red X avoiding a few more shots before jumping once more and firing off some more X shaped blasts forcing Cyborg back.

'_Well whoever this Red X is it looks like they have the situation under control'_ Frost thinks as he watches the fight from behind his hiding place.

Beast Boy taking his turn at bat, did a front flip while changing into a lion roaring as he continued toward Red X ready to pin him down. At least that was the plan be for X fired some kind of weird goop at him. Falling to the roof top before reverting to his human form, trying in vain to get out by changing first into a gorilla then a hawk and even an elephant before giving up exhausted and still stuck in his goop. One down, three to go.

'_Then again I could be wrong.'_ The smile now gone from Frost's hooded face.

Next up Starfire throwing her star bolt's Raven and her black magic as a follow up. But Red X just did a few backwards summersaults easily dodging the star bolt's before jumping up to avoid a large black claw that came out of the roof top under him. Red X while still in the air firing two Red X shaped restraints from his palms, one at each of the girl's.

Starfire crying out as the X fired at her wraps itself around her like a strait jacket before making her fall to the roof top. Two down, two to go.

"_Azarath Mmm-_" Raven is unable to finish her mantra do to the other X strapping itself over her mouth rendering her spells useless. Three down, one to go.

"HAA…huh? ". Cyborg trying to grab Red X from behind misses when he sidesteps him, and dodges a punch by jumping over him. Now behind Cyborg Red X slaps another of his X shaped gadgets on his back. "What?!" Exclaimed Cyborg as his back opened up, exposing Cyborg's circuits to Red X.

"Hay! Heo!" Exclaimed Cyborg again, as he lost control of his spinning arms. "Who told you how to shut me down?!" He finished before he lost all control and Red X pushed him to the ground. Four down, none to go.

His opponents beaten, Red X, looks down at them a moment longer before starting toward the roofs edge.

"Well time to go to work" Whispered Frost as he readied himself for the familiar burst of adrenaline that accompanied his demon enhanced speed.

'_**Sounds like fun! AHAHAH!'**_ Kuran shouted in his mind taking advantage of Frost's lack of sleep and meditation to try to take over.

"Damn it! Why now?!" I growled grabbing the sides my head with a horrified expression as the demon spoke in my mind. "Why the hell can't you just stay in your damn cage?!"

'_**Oh don't be that way Frosty. You'll get to show off in front of your precious Teen Titans, and I'll get to kill someone! Its win-win! AHAHAH!'**_ Redoubling his efforts, trying to do just that.

"No…stop it." My eyes flickering back and forth from blue to red and back again. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

It was official. The Teen Titans had lost, big time.

His opponents beaten Red X look down at them a moment longer before starting toward the roofs edge.

"Yeah, you better run!" Cyborg yells after him still face down on roof top.

Red X running between Starfire and Raven, before jumping off the roof and disappearing into thin air.

"Sooo you guys see what I don't see?" asks Beast Boy.

"SHUT UP!"

"Dude, not cool." Beast Boy called to Cyborg thinking he said it.

"Uh, I didn't say that" Cyborg said seriously as he tried to reboot his systems.

"If you didn't say it…then who did?" Beast boy said looking worried, momentarily forgetting his struggle to get out of his gooey prison.

"Friends look! Over there!" Starfire yelled noticing Raven pointing.

Looking over the four of them saw as someone in a tattered white cloak staggered backwards out from behind a ventilation unit and into the open holding his head with both hands and growling. Jerking his head around at the onlookers giving them all a clear view of his burning crimson eyes as he realized he had been discovered before seemingly flickering out of existents leaving behind nothing but a blue shimmer in the air.

"Please say I wasn't the only one who saw that?" Beast Boy asked staring at the spot Frost had vanished from.

"You are not. I too saw 'that'. Should we not give chase?" Starfire responded in her usual innocent way.

"All things considered Star I don't see that happening. I say we just call it a night" Cyborg answered as he getting up having just finished rebooting his systems. "Besides we need to tell Robin about these guys"

After his little disappearing act Frost flew as fast as his cursed wings could carry him back towered the most disserted part of the city that he knew of…the docks.

* * *

'_**Oaa, he got away, that's too bad. AHAHAH!'**_ Kuran thought to him in a mocking tone no longer fighting for control now that there was nothing of interest to do anymore.

'_Quiet you! It's your fault. If it wasn't for you I would be getting thanked by the titans, instead they probable think I'm with that Red X character.'_ I snapped back.

'_**Probably, but watching you deal with this is far more entertaining."**_

'_Oh I'm _so _happy that your enjoying yourself!'_ I declared sarcastically arriving in front of one of the more out of the way warehouses. Retracted my wings as my cloak again moving back into place as I walking inside.

'_**Oh, no worries about that.' **_Chuckled Kuran purposely ignoring the sarcasm. _**'But as much as I love seeing you make a fool of your self, and believe me I do. Why are we even here? I guaranty you goth girl can't get rid of me'**_

'_Liar, You just want me to give up.'_ Frost accused looking around for a place with enough room to concentrate.

'_**I don't need you to give up. When you sealed me you changed. Were connected now whether you like it or not. Oh, just so that were clear I'm just as upset about it as you are. You think I like it in here? My cage as you call it is cold as hell! On the bright side though I wouldn't have to deal with it much longer. Before too long I'll be free of whatever the hell you did and then this body will be all mine. AHAHAH!'**_ Kuran laughed before fading into the back of his mind once again.

"Such is the time's I miss when he couldn't talk." (sigh) Sitting down in an empty space between some of the larger box's Frost made himself comfortable. Crossing his legs, and balling his hands into fists with knuckles touching in front of him. Frost settled into his usual meditative position and begin floating.

'_I just pray he's just lying out of desperation.'_ So with no plans of moving from that spot for a good _long_ while I begin focusing inwards doing whatever I could to reinforce the deteriorating seal that held the demon at bay within me for what little good it did.

* * *

The next morning back at Titans Tower the team was sitting around the kitchen with Beast Boy having the last of the goop from last nights fight cut out of his hair like gum by Starfire.

"I had no Idea Red X would pose such a threat, I should have been there." Robin spoke up after hearing what happened last night with Red X.

"You bet you should have been there, look at what he did to my do! I'm looking at two months of bad hair days." Beast Boy exclaimed pointing at his hair.

"Even if you had been there it wouldn't have made a difference." Raven stated.

"Dude knew how to bring each of us down, I guarantee he had a gadget with your name on it. Then there's that other guy, more then likely he was X's backup." Cyborg continued.

"Agreed you need not feel guilt, we are undamaged." Starfire assured.

"Helloooo!" Beast Boy said pointing at his hair again.

"Mostly undamaged"

"Besides even if you had taken Red X down, that other dude would have taken you out." Beast Boy said flatly.

"I thought Red X said that he was working alone?" Robin questioned.

"So he lied big deal, criminals do that." Cyborg answered.

"I don't think so. I got the feeling that something was wrong with him; he was in a lot of mental pain when we saw him." Raven explained

"What makes you say that Rea?" Beast Boy.

"I'm an empath Beast Boy I sensed it. He also had a weird present about him, almost inhuman." Raven continued "and don't call me Rea."

'_That's not all though, it felt so familiar. Almost like me somehow, but that can be…can it?'_ Raven wondered privately.

"I don't know about the other guy, but from what you've all told me about this Red X, I doubt that he'd go thru that much work with his equipment, then team-up with someone so unreliable." Robin.

"Either way, I think we all want to know how your Slade hunt went." Cyborg said changing the subject.

"Nothing, lead was a dead-end, I should get back to work" Ending the conversion as far as Robin was concerned, and heading for the evidence room.

* * *

Later that night at the docks, inside of one of the more out of the way warehouses, an exhausted Frost stood up, giving a big yawn as he stretches out his stiff muscles.

"Well that's finally done." I said rubbing my eyes. "Yet another sleepless night, hooray." Yawning again and swaying slightly. "Come to think of it tonight makes seven sleepless nights in a row. Oh joy, a new personal best." I said wearily with a heavy dose of sarcasm sounding clearly through my tired voice.

"Maybe I should just wait until tomorrow to try and meet up with them again after a good nights sleep." Looking up though a skylight at the star filled night sky. "No, the sooner, the better." Heading to the door.

"Although I should probably stop talking to myself like a crazy person." Smiling a little at my own bad joke.

"Of course, they do say talking to yourself isn't crazy. It's when you answer yourself that your crazy." I reasoned as walking out and closes the warehouse door behind me.

'_Although, Kuran likes to talk back every now and then. Dose that count? Hmm, who's to say, maybe I am crazy.'_ Turning towards to the tower in the bay and lighting my eyes with my visual power. _'I hope their home today. I don't think I could stretch my power throughout the city again tonight.'_

"Thank goodness for small miracles, there looks like there just leaving." Spotting most of the Titans almost right away flying across the water. (Cyborg being carried by Beast Boy in pterodactyl form) "Probable another Red X incident, after such an effortless win I wouldn't be surprised"

'_No Robin again?_ _Guess he's still busy with that Slade thing. Why dose that name sound familiar?'_ (Shrugging)_ 'all well, best not dwell on it. All I have to do is follow the Titans. If they get in a fight I'll help out, if not, then I'll talk to them after. Preferably one at a time.'_ Not looking forward to being questioned by one person let alone five at once.

Frost watched carefully as the for Titans passed over head close by before releasing his demonic wings. Raven immediately spinning around looked over in my direction forcing me to retract my wings again painfully fast and dive behind some wooden crates to avoid being found.

'_Crap! I guess Raven sensing me last night wasn't just a fluke. How am I going to get them to believe I'm not a threat when she can sense that asshole inside me?!'_ Frost mentally screamed borderline panicking. Looking out over the boxes to see the teen hero's standing less then a hundred feet away talking before ducking back down.

'_Man, that is _way _to close! This is bad, this is very bad. This is not going at all according to the 'good impression plan'.'_ Frost thought. _'Ok, calm down. Need to hide and rethink this.'_ Focusing on slowing my heart rate to a crawl, pulling my magic cloak tightly around myself as I desperately tried to hide his life signs from Cyborg, and the demons energy from Raven.

* * *

"Please friend Raven, why do you stop us here when Robin is in need of are assistance?" Starfire asked worried.

"I sensed that weird presents again somewhere around here." Raven explained.

"Then where is he?" Yawned Beast Boy clearly mirroring Frost's own desire to go back to sleep.

"I don't know, it disappeared again almost immediately." Raven replied still looking around for the source of the presents in question.

"Immeda what? Beast Boy repeated not understanding.

"She means it was here one sec and gone the next, like your brain." Cyborg mocked.

"_Hey!_"

"Oh, I'm sorry suggests you had one to begin with." Beast Boy opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by Raven.

"Will you two knock it off, I'm trying to concentrate" The demoness growled rubbing her temples.

"Other then us my sensors aren't picking up anything other then the usual rats. If the someone was here they're gone now." Cyborg stated.

"Please, Raven we can search for this person of mystery later. Robin is in need of our assistants." Starfire pleaded.

"Your right, let's go." Raven said giving in feeling slightly guilty for wasting time when their leader needed there help.

* * *

Chancing another look over the crate's to see the hero's giving up and continuing on there way._ 'Looks like I have some good karma left after all.' _Frost sighed in relief. _'That's pretty impressive though. Last night it seemed like she barely noticed me when I started to go full demon, but now she's nearly pinpointing me on just the aura off my wings. If this keeps up they're going to come to their own conclusions long before I'm able to explain.'_

"_Ok, I cant use my wings, so flying it out. Looks like I'm hoofing it." _(Groan) "_Man_, I hate _running_!" Frost Whined, standing up and starting after them "Going to sleep is sounding better and better by the minute." My eyes glowing with their piercing ice blue light following their life forces as I ran after.

Finally after 20 long minutes of playing catch-up with the four Teen Titans I finally managed to reach the spot that my power had shown me they should be. Unfortunately he arrived just in time to see them going down into the subway.

Breathing heavy and feeling ready to drop I headed down after them muttering "If they end up on a train I swear I'm finding the nearest park beach and heading straight to dreamland." Frost promised himself rounding the corner to the second staircase.

(Train whistle) "…and now I hate trains." Looking over expecting most if not all of the Teen Titans to be on it somehow. Instead seeing a sight that made his blood run cold. There was Cyborg and Starfire in a heap by the stairs close to him, Raven under some empty crate's farther way and Red X heading presumably for the exit on the opposite side of the tracks, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Beast Boy was actually ON the train tracks in front of an oncoming train, frozen like a dear in the headlights.

"BEAST BOY!" Vanishing in a burst of power, a light blue tint left in his wake and reappearing next to Red X spinning a full 360 degrees and backhanding him in the face with enough force to leave an impression of the back of his fist in the titanium skull mask, and probably giving him a good sized welt too before taking off again. This time reappearing next to Beast Boy on the tracks gather him up and easily throwing him a good 20ft off of the tracks and onto the platform on the other side. Then jumping off the tracks to safety himself.

To bad that last part came a little late, as a sickening crack and a sharp pain in his left leg made all too clear. Tumbling across the platform before coming to a painful stop against a concrete pillar .

Beast boy rushing over to him "Dude, did you just save me?"

"Yea, too bad…it didn't go… as planned." Frost said in a weak pained voice. Grabbing at his leg that was now bent at an impossible angle, his pants leg shredded and stained red with his blood. "The train clipped my leg." The rest of the Titans (Minus Robin) coming up behind them.

"Beast Boy, you are undamaged?" Starfire said asked hopefully.

"Yea, I'm ok Star, but he's not." Moving out of the way so that they could see Frost's on the ground in the fetal position.

"Man, that looks bad." The Titans words getting fainter as everything begin to get dark. "Lets get him back to the tower" Was the last think Frost heard before he lost conscious .

**End Chapter**

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter is in fact all ready done, but I want to know what you think before I post it. So after see lets say 3 reviews I'll post it. If not it, it'll be up in 2 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the Teen Titans, nor do I own DC comics. My OC Frost on the other hand is all me.

I have a question for what few readers I have. I've gotten permission from Jimmy the Gothic Egg to use his The 10 Steps to Initiating a Titan. So my question to you is do you or do you not want me to write an initiation story and if so do any additional ideas for the initiation?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire, were all in the ops-room trying to find something to keep them busy as they waited for either Robin or Cyborg to return. Some more patiently then others. Beast Boy was playing game station to distract himself, not really paying attention to what he was doing. Raven was sitting at one end of the giant couch reading another of her tomes. And Starfire was pacing worriedly back and forth in front of the window. In all of their minds the same train of thoughts could be heard 'who is this kid?' 'why is he here?' and 'is he going to be alright?'

Cyborg having taken their mysteries new guest to the medical bay. Raven haven realized that having everyone in there would be more hindrance than help had immediately gotten everybody except for Cyborg out of the room.

"Hey Raven, why don't you just use your magic to heal that guy like you do for us?" Beast Boy asked.

"He broke his leg Beast Boy. That's a little different then some scraps and bruises." Raven answered not even bothering to look up from her book. A moment later the common room doors opened to reveal a not so happy Boy Wonder holding his head.

"Robin! You have returned!" Starfire exclaimed flying over to him before noticing that he had a bruise on his forehead. "You are injured?"

"I'm fine Star." Robin said gruffly going over to the refrigerator and getting an icepack.

"What happened to you?" Raven asked putting down her book. Not bothering to offer to heal him knowing full well his pride wouldn't let him make a big deal out of such a minor injury.

"I hit my head when Red X got me with that net." Robin replied hastily, sitting down next to Beast Boy and placing the icepack against his head. "So how's our _guest _doing?" He said thru gritted teeth.

As if to answer his question the doors behind them slid open again as Cyborg walked in, a small brown cloth bag tied closed by a length of string in his hand.

"Cyborg, is Beast Boy's rescuer "ok"?" Starfire asked puppy eyed.

"His name is Frost, and he's fine" Cyborg said in disbelief, noticing Beast Boy wasn't listening, he walking over to the TV, and turning it and the game station off.

"_DUDE_! I was on the last level." An effective way to get Beast Boys attention to say the least.

"What do you mean he's fine, and how'd you find out his name?" Robin asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. He's completely fine, tired maybe I don't think he's slept in the last couple of day's, but other then that nothing. The dude's leg was healing so fast it put's Raven's powers to shame. Aside from the bone itself you couldn't even tell he was hurt before I was even done putting the cast on him." Cyborg said in amazement and disbelief. "If I hadn't seen it my self I wouldn't have believed it."

"Perhaps his power of speed aided in his recovery." Starfire suggested.

"How'd you find out his name?" Robin asked again.

"Maybe, but I can't say for sure." Cyborg said frustrated.

"Why not?" Raven asked monotony.

"It's that cloak he's wearing. Whatever it is its giving off some weird interferences. I can't get any readings on him at all. Its probably the reason we couldn't find him before too." said Cyborg.

"So why not just take it off of him." Beast Boy suggested gruffly still upset over having his game interrupted.

"I can't, it keeps moving, like it's alive or something." Cyborg said frustrated.

"Some magic garments have similar properties of concealment and dislocation." Raven piped in the her curiosity peeked. "Its unlikely he found one but not imposable."

"How did you find out his name?" Robin asked once again with more force, not liking the fact he was being ignored.

"I found this in his pocket." Cyborg said tossing the bag that he had been carrying over to Robin.

A once over showed the word 'Frost' expertly stitched into the side of it with black thread. Opening the bag and pouring its contents of dozens of varies gem stones along with varies sized chunks of metal out into the table next to the game station. Some of the items recognizable as diamonds and ruby's along with small pieces of gold, silver and even a small bit of platinum. Others completely unknown coming all in different colors and clarity's, some self-luminous, some changing (Both color and shape) and even one that was starting to float up off of the tabletop. Everyone stared.

Before anyone could react to the bags contents Raven nearly collapsed beside them grabbing the sides of her head when she felt a huge spike in demonic energy and emotional chaos. The other's all huddling around, helping her back onto the couch. "Raven, are you ok?"

"Something very bad is about to happen." Raven didn't know what caused that huge spike, but she had a sneaking suspicion that their mysterious guest was behind it.

**KABOOM!!!**

Immediately follow Raven's warning the building is rocked by a massive explosion! The blast of which was strong enough to knock them all to the floor.

"What the heck was that?!" Beast Boy panicked yell came from underneath the table he that he was now hiding under hands on his head as if excepting another blast. Everyone else getting back on shaky feet. Their big screen kicking back to life and changing to show where the blast came from.

"Whatever it was it came from INSIDE of the infirmary! Titans, Go!" Robin ordered leading the group thru the door.

An unearthly roar could be faintly heard throughout the building; even so, it made Beast Boy's neck hairs stand on end due to his heightened senses. No natural being could make such an indescribable noise.

With every step they took closer to the medical bay roars of inhuman rampage and sounds of the lab equipment being ripped apart becoming clearer. As the group of hero's rounded the corner coming within sight of the infirmary's door.

"**RAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"** (CRASH!) An unearthly howl cut thru the chaos a split second before one of the infirmary's hospital beds came flying thru the wall directly in front of them burying itself halfway into the opposite wall forcing them to jump back and Beast Boy to fall on his butt.

"Umm, maybe we shouldn't go in there." Beast Boy said worriedly teeth chattering.

"Whatever's doing this is tearing the med lab apart B, if its not stopped the rest of the tower could be next" Cyborg responded readying his sonic cannon.

"Not to mention Frost." Raven put in.

"Yes, we must save potential friend Frost!" Starfire exclaimed determined.

"Right. Titan's Go!" Robin called out there battle cry pulling out a birdarang and jumping through the new 'Door' in the wall. Only to stop dead along with the rest of them to stare in wonder at what was inside. Standing slouched amongst the flaming wreckage of the medical bay was the silhouette of a terrifying creature with fiery red and blue wings who's very presences seamed to just ooze a sense of fear and impeding doom.

* * *

(A few moments earlier in the infirmary)

A soft buzzing sound, like that of an insect droning above his head. Frost's first thought was he fallen asleep outside again. So he tried my visual power to get a look around without thinking…a very poor decision. His glowing ice blue eyes looking up directly into the fluorescent bulb that hung above him. The light from said hell sphere being magnified by his power 1,000 fold.

"Ahhhh!" Frost cried grabbing at my eyes, my concentration thoroughly broken by the mind numbing pain.

After the searing agony in his eyes started to subside, leaving a very painful headache in its place, worry over where he was began to set in. He was laying on a hospital bed, of that he was sure, for it had metal guardrails around the sides to make certain he didn't inadvertently roll over and off it. Which would have happened as he was riving in pain a moment ago. Overhead was the single unholy light bulb (The source of his most recent plight), buzzing softly as it cast a gentle glow over the bed and the myriad of machines clearly on but displaying strangely blank readouts screens organized all around the bed.

Apprehension began to build up in his throat as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He was still in the same bloodstained clothing, but his left leg from just below his knee down to his ankle was encased inside of a plaster and metal cast. He could still move his knee and by the feel of things he wouldn't need the cast for very much longer. The more his mind cleared, the more of what happened come back.

"Well, I saved a Titan at the cost of a broken leg. I guess there are worse ways to make a first impression." Frost reasoned before taking another look around. being hit with a terrifying realization.

Initially he had thought he was in a hospital but, there was no sign of any doctors, nurses, or orderlies, no light other than that single glowing death bulb above his head, and beyond the circle of blank machines was a dark gloom that was more akin to that of a cave or a basement. The air was cold, cold enough to feel even through the blankets that were to a moment ago draped over him, but low temperature's never bothered him.

"W-wait…w-where am I?" Fear sounding clear in his voice. A public hospital was one thing, but a lab, that was bad.

Frost had once been hit head-on by a semi-truck. He not only lived thru a blow that should have killed him instantly, but recovered so fast from it that after the doctors had seen it, certain people took note of it and…well lets just say the whole experience left him a little wary of hospitals…and a pathological fear of labs. Kuran, of course, not exactly helping the situation.

'_**Eh-eh-eh, these are the people you want help from?! Are you serious Frosty?! AHAHAH! You risk your pathetic life to save one of them, he-he-he an they send you to a lab! AHAHAH!'**_ Knowing full well what really happened and finding endless joy in tormenting him. Unable to focus anymore on his surroundings as pure terror started to override all rational thought. Kuran continuing to torment him, but Frost was by this point way past listening to anyone on anything.

"**GO AWAY!"** Frost roared to the empty room, his voice becoming more demonic, as his fearful state triggered his demon form. Opening his eyes his irises had turned from their normal icy blue to a deep crimson, his Canines had grown more pronounced now jutting at least an inch farther than they were supposed too as the varies electrical equipment began to short out around the room. His hair also becoming black with a number of red streaks running thru it. His skin adapting to a kind of natural fireproof charcoal black body armor as the bladed demon wing appeared and started to heat up. Fingers morphing from the first knuckles into claws.

Throwing his head back and screaming a demonic cry as Korans power erupted out of him,. Wings now alive with crimson fire connecting each blade to one another with the blades themselves burning blue. All-and-all appearing like flaming bat wings.

**KABOOM!!! **A fiery explosion ripping thru the room from Frost's body shaking the building, shattering the window and destroying the majority of the surrounding monitors. His transformation was finished…

…but not his rampage.

Tearing into the remaining machines around him using his newly formed claws. The superheated blades of his wings cutting cleanly thru anything that they could reach and setting them ablaze. All the time wailing in the same bone chillingly cold voice as the demon inside of him. Grabbing the one bed still intact and it up as easily as a pillow and turning to the door.

"**RAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"** (CRASH!) The bed doing the job of knocking down the wall of this place that reminded Frost of that fate he wished on no man. The red in his eyes faded, but not gone as tears of blood starting down his face. Closing his red eyes, breathing hard, arms hanging at his sides, wings drooping tiredly. The flames on the razor sharp feathers dieing down to mere cinders. His demonic power beginning to dissipate along with the adrenaline keeping Frost awake.

"Freeze!"

* * *

"Freeze!" Robin called out bring three of the other titans back to there senses enough to recognize the need to be ready to fight the monster in front of them standing amongst the ruble, but not Raven.

The feelings she had sensed from two nights ago where back stronger then ever. But this time there was also fear mixed in, a lot of it. Staring wide-eyed at the cast on its leg Raven realized that this thing _was_ in fact Frost.

Frost's eyes snapping back open in alarm before glaring at them, the light in eyes no longer dim but again shining bright crimson orbs as he shifted his stances. Wings spreading out, the flames on each blade blazing intensely with new life. Arching his arms to his waist level hands open reveling menacing claws and arching his knees. Quickly scanning the group with his burning red gaze, looking at each in turn before coming to rest on Raven.

'Those eyes!' Finally figuring out what was so familiar about him. Frost wasn't human, at least not completely. He was a half-demon, the same as her.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!"** Frost screamed in a chillingly hollow voice before giving one mighty beet of his burning wings blowing a cloud fiery brimstone off of them and into the air blinding them, and sending Frost shooting backwards out of what remained of the window and into night sky.

Robin dashing over to the window the moment that he was able to see and breath clearly again. Spotting the twin trails of fire Frost's wings give off as he flew away at high speed straight for the city.

"What was that strange being?" Starfire asked no one in particular as she and the others came up behind Robin.

"I think that was Frost." Cyborg uncertainly getting a few weird looks. "Well you saw it too, didn't you? That… that whatever that thing was wearing the cast I put on Frost."

"Well whatever whoever it is, its headed straight for the city." Robin told them turning. "We need to find this guy fast! Titans split up and search the city!" Not waiting for an answer as he jumped out of the window and arms up, Starfire grabbing him in midair as practiced and flying after Frost. Beast Boy, Cyborg (Carried by Beast Boy), and Raven close behind them.

'_I need to find him first!'_

* * *

Each member of the team taking a different area of the city with Raven ending up at the docks amongst a large number of warehouses after trying desperately to follow Frost's demonic aura for the last few hours with little luck. After reaching landfall Frost's demonic power had faded away to nearly nothing. Most likely the result of Frost reverting back to normal. If she didn't know what to look for it would be imposable to sense it at all. Unfortunately being able to _sense _it and being able to _find_ it are two interlay different things.

When Frost had first made it to land, he had stopped moving completely either tiring to calm down or hide from them, but now ever time she got close to where he was he vanished completely, anywhere from a few sec's to several minutes before popping up again someplace else. And it was starting to get to her.

(Beep beep) The communicator on her hip rang. Stopping in an alleyway between two warehouses amongst some wooden crates to take the call.

"Raven, come in." The devise sounded showing Cyborg as soon she opened it.

"What is it?" She asked irritated.

"Red X is robbing another tech-company. We need to get over there now."

"What about the search?"

"We've been looking for hour's and we still don't know where he's at, but we _do _know where Red X is. We'll continue the search tomorrow." Cyborg reasoned cutting the line.

"Sorry Cy, but I'm not leaving until I find him." Replacing the com back on her hip again.

"Well then allow me to save us both some time." A voice behind Raven's back called tiredly.

Spinning around quickly and incasing her hands in her dark magic startled by the voice and immediately spotting someone sitting cross-legged on one of the larger crates looking ready to pass out any second.

"I apologies if I startled you." Rubbing his eyes although still bloodshot back to their normal ocean blue. Not fazed in the least by Raven's current demeanor.

"Why are you coming out now Frost? You obviously had no trouble hiding before." Raven demanded.

"I'm tired." He said simply, surprised Raven know his name. "I haven't had a good night's sleep in a week and after what you said just now." (Yawn) "It's either I meet you now or you find me past out later" He said rubbing his eyes before asking "How'd you know my name by the way?"

"Cyborg found it written on that bag you had before your freak-out. " Raven's magic fading seeing he wasn't about to start a fight. "How is it your a half-demon?" Raven getting right to the point.

(Sigh) "Well isn't that the question of my life. Listen I'm sorry about what happened back at the Tower. I've got a bit of a um…problem with hospitals." Frost Apologized.

'_There's an understatement'_

"But I'd _really_ rather explain _that_ after I get some sleep if that's at all possible." Frost continued.

"That depends. If I take you back to the tower are you going to be able to control yourself?"

"No lab, no problem." Frost declared sincerely.

"Then you can ask Robin when we get back. Either way you will explain."

"If you mean to all of the titans I'd rather not. I barely want to tell you and that's out of necessity." (Sigh) "But if that's what you wish, so be it." Waving his hands as he spoke the last bit, before hopping unsteadily down off the crate.

"I here by verbally contract myself to answer all of the questions that you ask of me as well as questions as the questions of the other Teen Titans true-fully and to the best of my ability tomorrow for the duration of one Q and A session." Picking his words as carefully as possible.

"Why are you talking like that?" Raven raising an eyebrow.

"That sound's like something you'll have to ask tomorrow." Frost chuckled having a little fun. "I don't supposed you could give me a lift?"

Rolling her eyes before creating a platform of dark energy with a wave of her hand assuming Frost either couldn't fly when human or was too exhausted to do so.

"Thanks" Frost said climbing on the floating disk as it and Raven started out into the bay without another word. Raven not being most sociable of the Titans and Frost so tried that he was already asleep before they where even halfway there.

Raven also noticing with little interest that Frost no longer had on his cast. As well as the fact that although his cloak was almost completely burned away most of the rest of his clothing although blackened with ash wasn't not burned apparently fire-proof.

Arriving back at Titans Tower with a sleeping Frost still floating behind her Raven headed for the common room. Putting him down on the couch performing a quick spell to remove the ash and gathering up the scattered gems back into Frost's bag (Including the one currently stuck floating against the air vent) and setting them aside before grabbing her discarded book and sitting at the kitchen table to wait for the other Titans to return.

About an hour later getting her wish sensing them arriving on the island. Teleporting down to meet them at the door so as not to wake the potential time bomb currently sleeping on the couch.

"I can't believe you man! What were you thinking?!" Cyborg demanded yelling at a moping Robin.

"Yeah, how could you leave us out of the loop like that?!" Beast Boy agreed.

"What's going on here?" Raven called trying to get someone's attention.

"Friend Raven, there you are!" She exclaimed rushing over.

"Hi Star, what happened?" Raven asked looking at the still bickering boys.

"Something most troubling has occurred." Starfire said losing her normal enthusiasm. "It seems that Robin felt it necessary to become the Red X in order to capture Slade"

* * *

**I really don't wont to write out the argument so here's a summery of what happened. Raven got mad and joined Beast Boy and Cyborg in chewing Robin out (See ep.9 for more info). After that everyone went to bed and in all the excitement Frost was forgotten on the couch.**

* * *

Upon waking up 3 things registered immediately in Frost's mind at once. Number 1 the sun was shining brightly on his face so it must be morning. Number 2 a fight of some kind was going on nearby between a big time meat lover and a serious vegetarian. And number 3 and by far most important of them all… the smell of ham!

Slowly sitting up so as not to call attention to himself Frost look behind the couch to see a kitchen and finding all of the Teen Titans around his prized ham on the kitchen table. Beast Boy and Cyborg occupied in yet another round of their never-ending debate of meat VS veggies with Raven off to the side making her morning tea. Robin and Starfire seated with there backs to him watching the latest battle of the tofu/meat wars. Inching his way slowly over the back of the couch like a snake sneaking an egg from a nest Frost made his way over. Wings slipping out so slowly and carefully not even Raven noticed him as he crawled along the floor coming into range to attack!

"Duuude, we are making tofu!" Beast Boy yelled slamming a block of it onto a pan on the stove.

"Oh-no, nobody wants to eat that nasty crud!" Cyborg declared dumping the tofo into the garbage. "Were making some real food, and today's menu calls for ham!" He said reaching for Frost's treasure.

"MINE!!!" One wings blades shifting into a makeshift talon and bolting between Robin and Starfire, latching onto the ham and pulling it back lighting quick.

"AAHHH!!!" The Titans yelled in unison leaping backwards into the air. Cyborg clutching his hand checking for all 5 of his fingers. Everyone now staring at Frost sitting casually on back of the couch like nothing happened, just going to town on the ham. His wings folded behind him hidden from view.

"Dude, h-how long have you been there?" Beast Boy ask his voice cracking still in shock.

"More importantly, how did you get in?" Robin demanded trying to sound intimidating despite his cowardly scream seconds ago.

"Forget that! How long has he been eating our food?! That was my last ham!" Cyborg cried on the verge of tears. "Why would you do that?"

"In order…last night…, Raven brought me back…this is good, and since just now." Frost told them in-between bits of his pilfered ham. "Mmm good ham by the way. As for why, I'm a guest that loves ham." Finishing of said ham so that only the bone remained.

Everyone now looking at Raven for confirmation.

"What? After the incident last night I forgot about him" Everyone including the guest in question giving her a look that seem to just scream you've-got-to-be-kidding-me. A moment before Frost bit through the bone of the finished ham and devouring that too. The act making everyone cringe remembering what happened last night… well almost everyone. Starfire thought it somewhat akin to the eating habits of her home planet of Tamaran.

"Glories news of Beast Boys rescuer return!" Starfire exclaimed zooming over and getting WAY to close for Frost's comfort. Backing up as she continued to talk uninterrupted bombarding him with questions "Where did you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?"

(Bang) and Frost had officially run out of room to backup and had collided with window behind him his wings now spread across the glass making him feel like a bug under a microscope. Past experiences of just that making him feel even more nervous if that was even possible. "Umm, I don't remember, bus, blue, and ok." Frost answered nervously.

"Hello, new friend!" Instantly pulling him into a hug Frost was all too sure would have cracked more then a few ribs if he was still fully human, as it was he just lost feeling in his extremities and turned blue before she releasing him.

'_Ow, pain'_

"What magnificent appendages you have." Starfire exclaimed grabbing hold of his right wing and examining it.

"Please be careful Starfire, those are extremely sharp." Desperately trying to keep it absolutely still so as not to accidentally cut her. Tough as she was those blades cut though most things with very little difficulty.

"Where did you get the contents of that bag you had?" Robin demanded getting into what is commonly referred to as his 'Leader mode' by anyone who's seen it.

"I found them." Frost said simply like that was the end of it.

"You found them?" Robin pressed not believing him for a second.

"Yup." Now hovering about a foot off the floor without flapping is wings. Much to the amassment to Starfire.

"You found over a 3 dozen pieces of precious metals and gem stones?" He inquired narrowing his eye's.

"What can I say, I have _very_ powerful eyes" Eyes glowing in there piercing ice blue light and giving Robin a pricing glare that seemed to lay all of his secretes out for Frost to see before fading away again. Leaving the normally unshakeable Robin noticeably bothered. Starfire having finished looking at Frost's wing now trying to figure out what was wrong with him, everyone else having just seen the flicker of blue. "By the way I'd like those back at some point." Looking around and spotting his bag on the kitchen counter. "Oh," Picking it up and putting back into his pocket. "there we are."

"New friend Frost, what is wrong with Robin." Starfire asked concerned.

"He's just a little startled. My power tends to have that affect on people. He'll be fine in a minute or so."

"Hey dude. Thanks for saving our little green bean." Cyborg said messing up Beast Boys hair (Much to his annoyance) "We really owe you one."

"Yea thanks" Beast Boy said with a toothy grin.

"Oh yes, we are most grateful for the rescuer of friend Beast Boy!" Once again getting _way_ too close for Frost's comfort before he jumped back fearing another hug nearly falling over the end table of the couch. "Please, is there not something that we can do to repay you for your great kindness?"

"Um…that's…ok Starfire, you…uh you don't need to do that." Frost stammered not at all comfortable.

"Unacceptable! On my world the rescuing of a life can not go unrewarded." The orange alien declared clearly not about to let this go.

"Um-uh" Frost stammered again desperately looking for a way out of this. His gaze falling on one of the decorative gems she wore on the backs of her gloves. "Um as you saw I like to collect unique gems. If you um have some more like those one's on your gloves?" Then thinking about how greedy that may have sounded quickly added. "But only if its OK with you and only if you have extra."

"Yes, it is the 'OK' I have many for such gems are very common on my world. I shall fetch them." Flying out of the room surprisingly fast, clearly more then happy to do so.

'_Oh, thank god. Who know a _friend,_ trying to thank me could scare me more then an _enemy_, trying to kill me!"_

Looking around and seeing that Cyborg and Beast Boy had dissolved back into their food war of the day. Robin still rooted where Frost glared at him slowly coming too. _'Wow, what kind of secrets does the human traffic light have that he can be stunned so badly at the very idea of them being found out?'_ Continuing to look around to see Raven staring intently at him tea still in hand. _'Well, well, well what do we have here?'_

Disappearing in a flicker of blue, Frost now sitting on one of the kitchen table seats leaning forward, his face less then a foot from Raven's.**(1)** Wings once again retracted though the slits in his clothing.

"May I please have a glass of your delicious smelling herbal tea?" Raven having nearly dropped, said tea at his sudden apparentness was shocked. Not only had Frost gotten so close, but he actually knew what she was drinking.

Backing up a little before answering "All right, but you have to promise to stop doing that."

"What? The eyes thing or the popping up in front people thing?" Frost asked innocently.

"Both" Raven said deadpanned.

"Hmm, but I really like doing those." Putting a hand on chin and thinking hard for a moment. "How about a compromise, I'll stop doing those to _you_. Deal?"

"Deal." Using her powers to bring another cup over from the cupboard. Frost grabbing the kettle and poring himself a cup.

"Thank you very much." Frost said smiling warmly.

"Your welcome" A shadow of a smile on her face.

Beast Boy and Cyborg having stopped their food war to watch the whole exchange mouths agape, nearly fainting at that.

"Dude… y-you just made Raven smile. H-How? I've been trying for months to do that and you did in like 5 min's." Beast Boy said in disbelief pointing at Frost as he walk by him and Cyborg to sit back down on the couch to enjoy his tea.

"Well it's nice to finally have someone polite living here." Raven replied for him back to her usual indifferent expression.

"Oh-no he is not staying here!" Robin finally coming out of it.

"Well I'm not leaving." Frost declared stubbornly, sipping his tea. "I'm under contract to answer all of Raven's questions, and I have never broken a promise or gone back on a deal. Not that I could. I may use loop-holes like a lawyer, but that's about it."

"That doesn't mean you can stay here!"

"Why not?" Frost countered. "Your not still sour about me smacking you in head are you? "

"How did you kno-"

"I guessed based on that lump on your noggin and the dirty looks your teammates have been shooting you." Frost explained "Come on, it couldn't have been the first time the Boy Wonder's been hit on the head. You would've done the same thing in my sho- err boots. Get over it!" Realizing how true that was Robin immediately shut up.

The doors opening again as Starfire returned with a number of the requested gems.

"Friend Frost, I have returned with your desired items."

_**WREEET! WREEET! WREEET!**_

A blaring alarm sounded along with the lights flashing red. The big screen atomically kicking on to show a map of the city with a black and gold H icon.

"Hold that thought." Frost replied getting up and walking to the sink to put up the tea cup.

"How is possible to I hold a thought?" Starfire asked confused. Frost looking dumfounded.

"He mean's that he'll handle it later." Raven clarified.

"Right then." Frost said vanishing again and reappearing next to Robin his arm around his shoulder. "What do you say I make it up to you for that bump hmm?"

**End Chapter**

* * *

**(1)** Have you ever met one of those people who hate when you get to close to them, but have no problem getting to close to you? Well Frost is one of them.

There is some thing I think need to be made clear about Frost before I can continue. Frost's demon form unlike Raven is more often then not triggered by fear not rage. Kuran is not in control when Frost changes like this.

Until next time please continue reviewing.


	3. Notice

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Teen Titans, nor do I own DC comics. My OC Frost on the other hand is all me. This list of steps is not mine but is property of Jimmy the Gothic Egg.

* * *

**Notice**

Alright here's the deal. Chapter 3 is nearly complete and should be up in a week tops.

After posting Chapter 3 I will begin working on the requested Initiation story. I haven't decided whether or not to have it part of the story or have it separate. Mainly because lets face it some of the steps are going to piss off some people (Or get Frost killed. See number 5.)

Reviews, even a small number, are the fuel that keeps the engine running, and I assure you it is a LOT easier to write another 5,000 word chapter when I have a review or two to look at than when I don't. So please, whatever your opinion, just stop in to say a few words. I appreciate them more than I can ever describe.

The 10 Steps to Initiating a Titan

_1. The pink dress_

If you're male (or Raven), wearing a pink dress is some sort of punishment. Always have a pink dress in storage in case a new Titan needs to join.

_2. The pink wig_

Another embarrassing feat (created, again, just for Raven.) You can't wear a pink dress without pink hair!

_3. The rubber chicken_

(Beast Boy's idea.) For the stomach made of steel (in Cyborg's case, literally). You have to eat it. (Practice for when we don't go grocery shopping for the next few months.)

_4. Tofu_

Two plates are set up. You have to choose one. One is tofu, the other is real meat. Whichever you choose, you gotta eat.

_5. One of Raven's books_

Sneak into Raven's room and steal one of her books (extra points if you grab her journal.) Then, you have to put it back exactly where you found it. (Obviously, Raven has no idea we do this.)

_6. The obstacle course_

You have to go through the obstacle course with the pink dress and the wig on, trying to save the rubber chicken from its doom.

_7. Beast Boy's room_

Something is hidden in Beast Boy's room. You have to find it. (No one's done it yet, but Raven did manage to bury Beast Boy under a pile of clothes. Took us an hour to find him.)

_8. Starfire's cooking_

Starfire bakes a meal. You eat it. (Good luck.)

_9. Starfire's music_

Starfire plays you a song. Listen. (And don't try faking that your ears are bleeding. Beast Boy did that and Starfire stuffed him the trashcan.)

_10. Starfire's poem_

Starfire recites the Poem of Initiation. You have to listen to all two hundred lines.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Teen Titans, nor do I own DC comics. My OC Frost on the other hand is all me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was a bank robbery, still in progress. Frost being dead set to show off had jumped out of the ops-room window and made a beeline strait toward the problem (courtesy of a pair of glowing eyes). Landing out in the middle of the street in front of the bank, retracting wings just before the door to building explode off the hinges. Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth running out with bank bags in hand.

"Come on you snot for brains, hurry up!" Gizmo yelled down from his robotic spider legs to his teammates. "The Titans are gunna be here any…second." The trio's attention now on the smug looking teen in black and blue.

"Today the Titans aren't your problem." Frost said crossing his arms a lighthearted smile playing across his face. "I am."

"Oh yea, and who are you suppose to be?" Jinx called back.

"The name's Frost…" He politely said and bowed towards them with his right hand above his heart and his left stretched out to the side. "and I'll be your jailer for the evening"

"Like hell you will." Mammoth yelled back as Gizmo fired a micro-missile at the street a Frost's feet, intending to knock him out and kicking up a cloud of smoke in the process.

"So much for Frosty." Jinx dismissively.

"That snot never had a chance." Gizmo mocked before a pale blue sphere cut thru the smoke striking his controller freezing it along with both of his hands in a block of ice. "What the?!"

"Tsk, tsk, the big toys are for big boys, not toddlers." Someone said coldly as the smoke began to clear to show the Frost standing calmly, undisturbed right hand raised palm open as a pale blue aura dissipated from it. "and don't you ever call me Frosty again! You walking pinwheel!"

"Don't just stand there, get him!" Jinx barked to Mammoth.

"Right." Mammoth responded dropping the four bags he was carrying and charging across the street at statuesque Frost, raising both massive fists above his head and swinging down with considerable force only to be caught one-handedly in Frost's left just before impacting his shoulder. The only indication Frost even noticed the devastating blow that pushed him a good 6ins into the pavement was that his head was now cocked to right, out of the way looking down and away, with his eyes closed.

Mammoth was froze in disbelief as he stared at the brat that so easily stopped him. A kid no bigger then Robin stopped HIM, Mammoth like he was nothing…and did it just get hotter out?

"**For your sake I hope that wasn't your best."** Frost said evilly, turned his head up towards the gargantuan attacker, eyes still closed, not struggling in the lest under the strain of holding back the attack. **"Because now, IT'S MY TURN!'** Eyes snapping open no longer their normal icy blue, but an all consuming burning-red like tiny doorways to hell who's flames seemed to ready to leap out and burn him to ash. Mammoth filched.

Balling up his free right hand the smaller combatant fist burst into flames and the metal knots on the glove turning white-hot and slammed it into Mammoth's gut causing a bang like that of a grenade sending a badly burned giant skidding along the pavement and into bank wall. He tried to get up, but the pain was far too much. Jinx and the now freed Gizmo staring at the downed giant as he cradled the worst of his burns on his stomach.

Frost slowly taking a number of steps out from within the miniature crater and stopping. The air tinting red and hazy with heat. **"Ah, nothin beats a good beat down in the morning."** Smiling dangerously and cracking his knuckles as the street around him begins to melt.

"Titan's, Go!" Robin yelled signaling their arrival.

Frost gasped, blue eyes replacing red as the haze lifted.

'_Dam it, he took over so easily that time. I need to maintain control, no I HAVE to or I'll blow it!' _Quickly shutting his eyes and concentrating, eyebrows furrowed. Focusing hard on his power to cool himself. Slowly but surely, pushing the fiery demon again safely into the back of his mind. It was getting harder and harder to subdue him. Kuran was getting stronger.

Breathed a sigh of relief, coming out as a cloud of icy-cold vapor before opening his eyes again. The air around him cooled as the road chilled and cracked from dramatic change in temperature. His gaze quickly turned upward, darting back and forth, to determine whether or not anyone had witnessed his predicament. Fortunately, everyone was too busy with other things to have noticed.

Mammoth had made it to his feet and grabbed a couple of the dropped bags of money, still holding his gut, and was making his way down the street with Gizmo. Jinx having taken to throwing hexes at the Titans momentarily stopping them in their tracks. The Titans themselves too occupied avoiding falling streetlights, exploding mailboxes and newly formed pitfalls (A/N: Hey, bad luck can take on many forms.) to have seen his slip in control.

In short all of them had apparently completely forgotten about him and considering the situation that wasn't a bad thing, except for one thing. Call him stubborn, but setbacks aside Frost still considered this his fight and ignoring him in a fight was a mistake.

A blast of cold air blowing through the area an instant before a 25foot high, 3foot thick wall of ice erupted out of the street in front of Mammoth and Gizmo cutting off their escape. "Excuse me! Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought that _I _was your opponent. Not them!" Frost called loudly commanding attention from everyone there hero or villain alike as his eyes lit up in annoyance. Frost's glowing ice blue glare seemingly burrowing holes strait into the H.I.V.E. members very souls making them freeze in their tracks.

"Robin." Frost called to him considerably more friendly although his frightening gaze remained still on the villains his expression devoid of emotion. "Please, allow me to take care of them myself." making true to his name as he spoke as a thin layer of ice began to form around his feet.

Looking between Frost and their foes all the while, Robin spoke "Alright, you want to show us what you can do, here's your chance, but we'll be watching you. Very closely"

"Thank you." A column of swirling snow and ice blowing up around the pale hero as his piercing glare continued to boring into the H.I.V.E members. "You wont regret it."

"Now then, I hope your up for another round big guy." Frost said his voice to now empty of emotion looking over to Mammoth. "Because ready or not here I come!" Crouching low before lunging forward slamming into Mammoth like a football player with enough force to launch the weakened giant though brick bank wall behind him. One look was more then enough to tell Mammoth was down-and-out.

"Your guna pay for that you gas bag!" Gizmo screamed firing a volley of micro-missiles kicking up another smoke cloud. "Did I get him?"

"Missed again little man." Frost remarked flickering into existence behind them. "Surely you two can do better."

Jinx spinning around to face him, found herself pressed against his chest. When she tried to back away she tripped over her own feet and started to fall when he reached out and caught her by her shoulders.

"Careful pinky."

Jinx's eyes glowed as she swung a fist at him covered with crackling sparks of her power. Frost just disappeared in another flicker of blue a moment before impact.

"This is starting to get sad." Frost called now sitting on top of part of his ice wall.

"We'll see about that." Jinx responded trying to throw another hex. The keyword being 'trying' looking down to find her body covered in ice starting from her shoulders and quickly spreading everywhere. "What? How did you-" Unable to finish her sentence as the ice finished freezing her up to her neck keeping her mouth closed.

Hopping down from his frozen perch Frost advanced on the last criminal, but not before adding a little 'insult to injury'. "Don't go nowhere _pinky_" Earning a very nasty look from the girl._ 'No one calls me Frosty and gets away with it.'_

'_Well, almost no one.'_ he mentally sighed at the sound of Kuran's chuckling within him.

"Now its your turn, short stuff." The cryomancer's attention now fully on a nerves Gizmo. Bladed wings slowly coming out of his back, the blades flexing as Gizmo's eyes went as big as dinner plate's. Frost flickering away again, reappearing standing on top of Gizmo's backpack. The blades of each wing interlocking and slashing down cutting through Gizmo's robotic limbs and kicking downward slamming the tiny villain into the street before he could react.

Hovering over Gizmo's unmoving body. Passing an illuminated stare over the 2 unconscious opponents and the single trapped 1 making sure they were really out of it before touching down and retracting his wings.

Eyes dimming back to normal and turning around to face the silent Teen Titans Frost felt one thing simply must be said. "Ta-da."

"Wow, that was…" Beast boy started.

"…amazing" Starfire finished.

Robin had to give credit where credit was due. "Good job, I have to admit I didn't think you could do it." Making to shake his hand. Frost's hands were ice-cold, which didn't really surprise him. What surprised him was that the metal on his glove were smoking in a small almost unnoticeable way. _'Why was it so hot? Shouldn't it be cold from his power's like his hand?'_

"No kidding, I thought we'd be bailing you out when we got here. You did a great job." Cyborg said patting Frost on back. "We could use some frozen fury like that on the team. What do you guys think?" he asked the others.

Beast Boy grinned, "Yeah!"

Starfire looked about ready to explode with excitement. "Oh yes, it would be most splendid to welcome friend Frost into the Titans!"

Raven ever the cautious one. "After what happened, shouldn't we learn a little more about him first?"

"But Raven, Frost saved the life of Best Boy what more need we know?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Sorry Star, but Raven has a point. After what he did to the tower it couldn't hurt to learn a little more about him first." Starfire immediately drooping at Robins words.

"Oh, its fine Starfire" Frost declared with a reassuring smile leaning against a nearby light post as he spoke. "and there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for the lab thing." Taking a deep breath and shakily walking over leaving a good amount of ice on post behind him. "Besides, I still have to fulfill my contract with Raven before I can even consider joining anyway."

"Dude, are you ok? You don't look too good." Beast Boy asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Weakly waving of his concerns trying and failing to standup strait. "And now a nap." promptly falling backwards into unconsciousness.

"Well. That was graceful." commented Raven.

* * *

So, there they were back at Titans Tower, with two self appointed Titan watchers. Robin and Beast Boy sitting on the couch on either side of the again sleeping cryomancer. The others having gotten bored and moved on to other activates after Raven left saying that he'd wake up when he woke up and staring at him wasn't going to do any good.

"You'd think he'd have woken up by now." Beast Boy

"Well Cyborg did say he was sleep deprived when he got hurt and there's no telling how much energy his power's need to operate." Robin

Who's power thank goodness had began fading shortly after arriving allowing the room to get warmer

"I know, but it seems like we've been waiting for _hour's_."

"At least he stopped freezing everything he came in contact with in sleep after we got him here." Remembering how hard it was for them to fly Frost over, which was why Cyborg had spent the first full hour after getting back whining about how he couldn't move his fingers (He held him as they flew). "Why don't you just go find something else to do? I can watch him myself."

"Uh-uh, not gunna happen. No way I'm leaven mister cranky pants alone with the precious." Instinctively shielding his and Cyborg's GameStation™.

"So, When do you think he'll wake up?" He asked calming down and sitting back down on the coach.

"About 5min's ago." Raven said appearing out of one of her portals as the two looked up in disbelief.

Making her way to the boy, who seemed to be asleep; seemed being the operative word. "I know you're awake." Raven stated. One of the cryomancer's eyes popping open with a smile to peer up at her.

"Hellooo," Frost greeted stretching out the o as he sat up. Raven was surprised at how upbeat the boy was, considering what happened the last time he passed out. "What gave me away?"

"You'll have to try a lot harder then that to fool an empath, Frost."

"I'll have to remember that." Frost said smirking.

"Why didn't you let us know as soon as you woke up?" Robin asked partly curious, but mostly out of annoyance of being fooled.

"You can learn a lot about people when they think no one's listening." Frost explained sagely before braking into a grin. "Besides it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Now then" Frost said mischievous turning to Beast Boy. "about that 'cranky pants' comment." Giving him a impish look causing Beast boy to gulp.

* * *

Titans reassembled in the ops room. Starfire and Robin sitting on the couch, Beast Boy (Now with a large lump on lounging on the floor, Cyborg leaning over the back of the sofa, Raven standing a little ways farther back. Frost in front of them all ready and waiting.

"_So_, who wants to know what?" Frost nervously asked trying to get the ball rolling.

"How about you explain what happened down in the med lab?" Robin said more demanding an answer then asking.

"Um ok, for reasons I'd rather not discuses I'm terrified of anything remotely resembling a hospital. Because of that anytime I'm left alone in one" Pausing a moment in thought. "well you saw what happened, again I'm sorry about that. I couldn't help myself."

This seemed to ring true for Robin. Experience with Raven reminding him how chaotic an ordinarily calm half-demon can get when agitated. Making a mental note to never let Frost anywhere near the medical wing of the tower unaccompanied.

"Oh, me, me! Over here." Beast Boy said suddenly waving his hand in the air like an idiot.

"Yes, Beast Boy question?" Frost called pointing to him in acknowledgment.

"Is Frost really your name or your hero name?"

"Good question." Gaining a grin almost too big to fit on face from the changeling.

"There's a first time for everything" Sprit breaking sarcasm courtesy of Raven.

"It is in fact real name, at least it is now anyway. I can't really remember my real name, or anything for that matter from before about, oh eight years ago I think." Talking as if it wasn't even worth mentioning. "Although I've gained a bit of a reputation as 'The Frozen Wanderer' from some of the locals of the place's I've visited."

This surprised Robin. "I've heard a number of rumors about someone by that name. Some traveling crime fighter: young, white hair, pale features, and a knack for staying out of the public eye."

"That's me." Frost said proudly pointing a thumb at himself.

"Not that we're not grateful, but why did you decide to come here? From what I gathered you hate big cities like this."

"Not to mention that fight earlier was hardly discreet." Raven put in.

"It's not that I dislike cities. It's just that people see me and they tend to ask a lot of unconformable questions. But with all the weirdness around here not to mention another half-demon I can afford to be a little more noticeable." Shrugging a little. "Besides, we've already established that I travel a lot. _Although_, I do have a reason for coming to you guys specifically…" Frost said trailing off making them all lean forward slightly in anticipation.

"Please friend Frost, tell us of this reason of visitation." Starfire asked when it became apparent he wasn't going to continue on his own.

"To meet the famous Teen Titans of course." Frost said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was still _technically _telling the truth. He had come to meet the them, but only one of them.

Robin still didn't seem quite satisfied. "If you only came to meet us. Why do you keep stopping crimes all over the city? Why not just come straight over to the tower?"

Frost had to struggle to hold back his laughter. "I have _not_ been stopping crime all over the city. I haven't even _seen _all of it. I rescued Beast Boy yesterday, and I stopped those H.I.V.E. idiots for you today. Other then that I've spent all the rest of my time in this city trying to find your tower. Are you aware that it looks like a lighthouse at night? I've done other stuff in other cities, but that's only because I had the opportunity to do it. I may like my privacy, but I'm not about to let someone get away with breaking the law if I can do anything about it."

A surprising smile coming across Robin face. "Well, in that case I've got something for you." He reached around behind him and pulled a yellow communicator out. "I want you to be a Titan. If not a full Titan, then at least an honorary one. That is of course if no one has any objection." There was none.

Frost sat there for a moment in silent's with a 'deep in thought' expression on his face before speaking again. "And If i were to accept your offer and become a Titan, what exactly would happen?"

"Well, If you'd like you would live in our tower and receive a small stipend for protecting the city."

"So let me get this straight. I'd get a free room to sleep in, and I'd get paid for making sure bad things doesn't happen. That about right?"

"That's right."

"Hmm, and are meals in included in this deal?" Frost asked rubbing his chin.

"Yes."

Frost snatched the communicator out of his hand and stuffed it into a pocket so fast it left scorch marks on Robin's glove. "Sweet!"

"Well alright. How would you'd like a tour of the place?" Cyborg offered as he and the other's went to the door.

"Double sweet!"

"One last thing," Raven asked in her usual deadpan tone. Everyone stopping as Frost turned around to face her, visibly hesitant. "You keep mentioning a contract, why?" Frost went rigid.

'_Damn it! I was hoping to avoid that.'_

'_**What were you thinking? You know you luck isn't that good.'**_

'_You are not exactly helping right now.'_

'_**When have I ever given you the impression that I was helpful?'**_

'_Good point.'_

If it wasn't for the fact he was looking right at her hooded face Frost would have missed the momentary look of confusion in her eyes as Kuran spoke. "I was _really _hoping you wouldn't ask that." Frost replied with a sigh. "Well, I don't know about you Raven, but I have too. Anything I contract myself to do, I _have_ to do." He said sadly. "Personally I think it has something to do with the whole half-demon thing, but I don't know for sure."

"Wait, if you're like Raven, why aren't all gloom and doom like she is?" Beast Boy asked blissfully unaware of the sorceresses glare.

"First of all that's stereotyping. Secondly if I had to guess I'd go because I'm a fire-demon with cryogenic power's, They kind of balance each other out for the most part. " Frost said factually before quickly turning back around and using Cyborg like a bulldozer to force the other Titans though the door hoping to escape before Raven could come up with another question.

'_**Ooo, good cover. Still answering the question, but a avoiding any mention of me.'**_

'_Dam it Koran. If you don't have anything useful to say then would you kindly SHUT UP I think Raven senses you!'_

'_**Nag, nag, nag I thought the whole point in coming here **_**was**_** for goth girl to know about me.'**_

'_Raven yes, but if it's brought up now all of them will know. I get that your not helpful, but I also know for a fact you love to see me make a fool of myself. So think of it this way if it's a secret you get to watch me make an idiot of myself.'_

'_**You always were a bad liar. Fine, I be quiet. What the hell, it could be fun.'**_

"Wait a second!" Raven called snapping out of her stupor and realizing Frost was getting away.

"I'm sorry, our session is over, do try again later. See ya!" Frost called back to a disgruntled Raven already half-way down the hallway. "So Cyborg, how about that tour?"

"But what about-"

"Tour NOW Beast Boy!"

* * *

The four Titans spent the next hour or so showing Frost around the tour. Although considering he had memorized the building plans when he had first arrived in Jump it wasn't very informative. Of course from when the tour was first mentioned Frost saw it as a fast end to his contract, information had been the farthest thing from his mind.

"Well, what do you think?" Robin asked his newest teammate as they walked back to the common room.

"Oh, I am going to like living here." Frost answered smiled happily. Frost said as they reached the door to the common room where Raven had taken to reading.

"So" Frost said clapping his hands once then began rubbing them together "What do you guys do for food around here?" he asked, everybody's face falling.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Dude! You've just went on tour of the coolest place for a thousand miles and the first thing you ask us for is food?!" Beast Boy yelled at the white haired Titan.

Frost answered quickly "Well, when you gotta eat, you gotta eat and that ham aside I haven't eaten in about three days, so I'm hungry" he said defensively.

"You know what?" Cyborg said "I like you already, let me show you the fridge, but from now on you gotta share. _Got it_." Cyborg said with a death glare. Frost vigorously nodding in responds. "Good." The robotic teen said goofily grinning before leading the way over to the kitchen area, Frost following closely behind him. When Cyborg opened the fridge Frost surged forward, like a starving animal, grabbed as much as he could carry.

Carrying all the food over to a table, he sat down and began attacking the food ravenously. The Titans watched in awe and at times disgust as the mountain of food was systematically disappearing into his mouth. Old pizza, beef and broccoli, tofu, some unidentifiable purple stuff that's spent WAY too long in the back the fridge he ate it all, and just kept eating.

Starfire flying over with a bowl fill with a bubbling multi-colored slime. "Mite you now wish to partake of my homemade squiggrblegorth?

The other Titans tried to warn him really they did, but it was too late. Frost had already eaten it… and apparently LIKED it. "That stuff is pretty good. Thanks Starfire" He said moving on to the rest of the pile. Ignoring the fact everyone else there, with the exemption of the happily smiling Starfire, where growing greener by the second (Paler in Beast Boys case.) Frost continued to demolished the shrinking pile of food. About 10 minutes later, all the food Frost had pulled out of the fridge was gone.

"Hey can somebody show me where I'm sleeping?" Frost asked getting up and stretching.

"Uh yea, sure." Robin resounded still dazed by how much he had just eaten, not to mention what. "Um, follow me." Leading Frost out, just before the door closed adding. "Beast Boy and Cyborg, your on clean up."

"What!" The two yell together looking more horrified then outraged. At least until Cyborg seemed to remember something.

"Well you herd the man, get to work" Cyborg said handing Beast Boy a sponge and a bucket of water (A/N: If those cartoon producers can make stuff appear out of thin air then so can I!).

"Yea I heard him. I herd him say Beast Boy _and_ Cyborg, that means you have to help." Retorted Beast Boy pointing to the mess in question.

"Oh, have you forgotten already? I won the bet and that means you have to do all my chores for the week remember?" The look of hopelessness on Beast Boy face was evident enough that he remembered. "I thought so, seea later B." Cyborg called dashing off.

"Stupid bet" Beast Boy grumbled getting to work.

* * *

(Back with Robin and Frost)

"Well here we are" Robin told him flipping on the light.

Frost looked around the room; it was fairly plainly decorated. There was a simple double bed in the corner, a flat screen TV mounted on one of the walls. But what really caught Frost's attention was the view. Basically the entire west wall was one big window with a magnificent view of the sleeping city across the bay. "Wow" Frost breathed walking over. "Your seriously giving me this room?"

"Yep, its yours. It was a guest room so we keep it a little plain. You can decorate it anyway you like" Robin explained. "What do you think?"

"I love it" Frost said still admiring the view. "I think I'll try it tonight."

"Alright then" Robin said with a slight laugh. "I guess we'll just leave you then. Goodnight."

Frost continued to stare for awhile before turned around and lying down in his new bed and reaching into the inner-pocket of his jacket. He felt around inside until he found his new Titan communicator. Examining it a moment before looking at the ceiling, throwing the com at it and catching it. "Well this was unexpected." He said to himself absentmindedly. "Who'd think they actually let me be a Titan after my little freak-out." He followed the procedure several times until he heard the familiar deep growling voice of his demon-half.

'_**It seemed more like forceful recruitment if you ask me.'**_

"Well, nobody asked you." Frost sighed tossing the com into the air again.

'_**Oh that's cold. So, what's your big plan?'**_

"Honestly, I don't have one. I just going to wing it. What's the worst that could happen?"

'**_Famous last words. This is going to be good.'_**

"Oh shut up, what do you know." Frost said giving the com an especially hard toss making it smack the ceiling lightly.

'_**A lot more then you think, but seriously tell me the your big plan again.'**_

"Why? Your in my mind cant you just look through my concisenessz or something?"

'_**Humor me.'**_

"Fine, if it'll get you to leave me alone I will. The 'big plan' as you so eloquently call it is simple. First thing to do is meet up with the Titans. I'd say joining them means that's done. Next is to approach them about the whole demonic doom thing, and then…"

'_**and then…'**_ He prompted.

"Well, we'll see how they react and respond accordingly. As long as it's all done in the tower there shouldn't be a problem, and no innocent bystanders should be hurt in the crossfire."

'_**AHAHAH you really are an Idiot!'**_

Frost froze causing the com still in the air to collide with his head with a 'crack'. Uh-oh, Kuran was happy. Nothing good ever happens when Kuran was happy. "What's so funny?"

'_**YOU IDIOT. Didn't you think it was strange how cooperative I've been today? The other Titan morons may not have noticed my part in the fight, but I made sure to give off more then enough power to get Raven's FULL attention.'**_

"oh, no."

'_**Oh, yes! Add to that her sensing me right before you dashing off and you get instant suspicion. Suspicion that had her coming here, just in time to hear one-half of a very INTERESTING conversation.'**_

"WHAT?! NO!" Frost screamed jumping up and flinging open the door to a quickly shrinking black mass that was Raven's portal. _'I have to do something! Think Frost! Think!'_

"I KNOW ABOUT TRIGON!"

* * *

I apologize for the delay in posting this update my beta-reader was being difficult.

Like I said in chapter 2, I've gotten permission from Jimmy the Gothic Egg to use his The 10 Steps to Initiating a Titan. My **ONE** reviewer said yes so I'm going to do it. Its going to be a lot shorter then this story obviously. Point is my attention is going to be divided, but most of it will go to the initiation story and I will pot up another notice in this story when it's up.

And for the LOVE OF GOD, **_PLEASE_** tell a friend a about a story or something! Please I **DESPERATELY** want more reviews. The more reviews I get the more I want to write (or type as the case may be).

UpDate: The requested Initiation story has been completed.


	5. Rewrite

Ok. This story was the first attempt at writing (That my school didn't make me do) So to be honest I'm not all that surprised that it has come to this. I reread the story and saw all my fuck ups in plot (mostly do to my leakz of planning. I was winging it mostly at first.) and writing/grammar errors that I made and I'm disgusted with myself. And because of that I have been rewriting this story from scratch. But let it be known that this story is the one that made me be a better writer and I regret having to pave over it. I'm mostly doing this because one the fuck ups near ruin the future plot.

Anyway look forward to the completed rewrite coming to you in about a month. And Sorry to everyone who wanted an actual update.


End file.
